


red.

by orphan_account



Series: formula one — ideas. [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Grinding, Hurt, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: charles feels all of it, feels the red creeping up and consuming him. he wants and he needs this, it feels so right.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Original Male Character(s)
Series: formula one — ideas. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	red.

**Author's Note:**

> this ain't as angst as it sounds promise. I was gonna pick a person to be the man that charles is with but I thought it was better without a specific person.
> 
> also red isn't like a specific emotion but more like a feeling, you know? like it's not like sad and happy but more like a feeling not an emotion.
> 
> warning: slightly angsty and a little kinky but you know that's charles in a nut shell.

**red.**

  


charles knows this isn't what it's supposed to be like, he knows that he's made bad decisions and now he has to play with the cards he dealt himself. charles knows that he isn't supposed to know what red tastes like. his lips are numb and his hands are cold and he's just so fucking confused.

  


he doesn't know who he's kissing, all he knows is they taste red and the metallic taste is addicting. he groans when they bite to hard and he grips tighter at their shoulders when they wrap their arms all the way around his waist.

  


the guy is older than him, probably by tens of years, he looks it. he's some well known business man, dressed in a suit and tie and the whole shabang but right now, he's got his top buttons undone and his hands are trying to finish the job. he's bigger than charles, he's taller and he's more filled in while charles looks like a few bits of bone and skin, this man looks good and like he's well taken care off. money, it does that to people, makes them look better than they are.

  


it tastes wrong and like it's forced, charles is addicted to it. it tastes red. it tastes like the colour he's had burned into his mind and soul like a fire that burned buildings to the ground. red was burning his mind to the ground. 

  


he groaned and he moaned because that's what this guy wants, right? that's what he was told when he was younger. _don't be quiet when making out, charles, boys don't like it. don't be smart, be a doll, be a dumb doll for them._ and he was, at least he liked to pretend, that's how he got anyone. 

  


the man shifted, pressing himself even closer to charles, he was overwhelming. his mind racing and his hands getting clammy. this was so good, so much better than the teenage boys he'd be stuck with. this is a man, he knows how to touch and for once charles can be the clumsy, giggly one because he's seventeen, the man expects charles to be like that and that's all charles has ever wanted. 

  


the man let's out a curse after charles swirles his tongue around the others. charles let's out a small giggle. the man presses his lips against charles' harshly, like he wants to suck the life out of him.

  


_yes, yes, yes,_ charles can't help but chant in his head. he wants this, he needs this. he needs the rough touches, he needs the pain, it feel like home and he's been homesick for way too long. the man slips a hand from his waist and curls it around the side of charles' face. charles loses himself in the touch, the kiss is all biting and teeth and tongue, he's on cloud nine. 

  


the sound of the slap is more noticeable than the actual sting of it. charles let's the moan slip, let's the man know this is what he wants. it stings, it feels red and sore but he needs this, he needs to know he can still get hurt because until know he's felt unstoppable, like everyone is just glass and he's steel. his cheek is turning a slight pink shade and he let's the man keep kissing and wondering around his body. he needs the red stinging feeling. 

  


"such a slut," the man slurs out. his voice is in a heavy american accent and his words sound so harsh that charles moans at them. "you even get off while being hurt. of course a pretty boy like you would."

  


charles nods eagerly, he wants this so bad. it felt like sin and red and he doesn't know why he's this broken. "do it again."

  


"baby's getting bosy." the man teases but he does it again. and again. and again. until charles is tearing up and his mouth is slack, the man's tongue fucking into it while he massages the red, stinging skin with his other hand. he grips onto the man's shirt so tight he's sure he'll be taking a piece of it. it's so good, he's drunk on the feeling. 

  


he's rutting against the man, his hips fluttering against the man's thigh. he feels gone, he's hot all over, he doesn't know how much longer he can last. his mouth is numb and slack, the man's fingers slip into his mouth, resting on his tongue. he's choking, he can't consentrate. charles feels all of it, feels the red creeping up and consuming him. he wants and he needs it, it feels so right. 

  


he feels so red. it's all over him, he's never going to wash off the red feeling. he doesn't want to. he's red, inside and out. 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this, we die like men.


End file.
